Old and New
by WriterJess1396
Summary: Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie are all reunited after 4 years apart. Who's still together, who's broken apart and who's hiding some very dark secrets.
1. Reunited

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT I LOVE THEM ALL. All copyrights to whom they are rightfully owned by I think Dan Schneider? But yes, my first story please be nice to me. Comment and let me know what you think!

\- Victorious -

It had been 5 years since she had been on this show and she was quite surprised she had been asked on again. Last time she was here they tried to play a prank on her by putting an exploding device in a fake dog filled with spaghetti and the host, Chris Burm, would pull the trigger and send spaghetti flying all over her during her last note creating yet another embarrassing video after her national anthem flop. Which by the way was totally Buck the dog's fault. She didn't get spaghetti all over her, because thankfully two of her best friends, Beck and Andre agreed to come with her and when they knew what Chris Burm was planning they snuck the device out of the dog and put it under Chris's chair. HA. After that she thought she would never be invited back, actually when she got the invitation she was surprised that the show was still on, but here she was standing behind the navy blue velvet curtain waiting for her cue.

 _"Please Welcome, Ms Tori Vega!"_ Well here we go, she thought to herself. She walked out onto the stage, still looking the same as it did 5 years ago. The band in the back and the two chairs to the left of them and then the live audience to witness everything she would say and do. She was nervous for absolutely no reason, she had done tons of interviews in the last 4 years since her debut but she still couldn't shake that butterfly feeling that a lot of people were watching her and she didn't want to do anything embarrassing. She waved to the audience as she was taking her seat and took a deep breath.

 _"Tori Vega."_

 _"Chris Burm."_

 _"It has been a long time hasn't it? You weren't even this superstar sensation when we first met, you practically has your first live performance on my show."_

 _"Well on a TV show yes, but my first show was for the platinum music awards."_

 _"Ah yes, what started it all! That was what 5-6 years ago?"_

 _"Yes, just before I graduated. My next performance as you know was the national anthem."_ The audience laughed, and Tori along with them feeling the nervousness slowly subside.

 _"Oh don't I remember that well, I was in a full body cast for a month thanks to your friends."_ Oh no, she thought, he's going to embarrass me on TV by blaming his injuries on me. _"But your friends did teach me a valuable lesson, and I stopped pranking people,"_ He put his hands to his face to cover his lips and mouthed _kind of_ and continued with his sentence as the audience laughed. _"Speaking of your friends how have they been? We did our snooping here at the Chris Burm show and found out you had 5 famous friends and you all graduated high school together."_

 _"Yes I did, I graduated with Andre Harris who is a ceemy award winner, Cat Valentine who is a fellow pop artist, Robbie Shapiro who, with Rex of course, has a show in Las Vegas, Jade West who is the best horror play/movie director ever and Beck Oliver who is a gouspard winner and who as you know is the lead in a movie coming out next year."_

 _"Wow, the star power! This must of been some high school. Do you see them often?"_

Her face went into a frown. " _No actually, I haven't seen them since we all graduated high school," She sighed. "We all said we would keep in touch but we all switched schools when we graduated and got busy with our lives and careers, but I do support them and wish them the best in everything, they were a big part of who I am as a person and an artist today."_ She smiled as she finished feeling the love for all of her former friends.

Chris laughed. _"Don't tell the camera tell them, please welcome Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shappiro and Jade West!"_

The audience was going wild but she didn't hear any of that, Tori stood up shocked, She looked to her left and saw the curtain lift as they all looked around surprised at the others around them, she saw Robbie, Cat, Andre, Jade and Beck run up to each other and giving hugs and handshakes. She ran down to them tears streaming down her face and hugged them all, they were all just as in shock as she was all laughing and wiping tears from their faces. It was like a dream. She couldn't believe they were all here. They all turned around arm in arm when they heard Chris start to talk again.

 _"Woah look at all this star power people! I can't believe we actually pulled this off. You see none of them knew we were doing this reunion until I just announced it. We hid them all from each other between the curtains. They all thought they were just the next guest on my show! Woo, well after all that excitement, let's take a small commercial break and we'll be right back with more from Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shappiro, Jade West and Tori Vega! Well that's a mouthful."_ He laughed kind of amazed at himself.

 _"AND CUT! We have 5 minutes people lets get this together."_ The crew had brought out a couple more chairs and a couple of higher bar chairs behind for everyone to sit on. They all walked up to the stage everyone just in awe of each other. Tori was still shocked but she was smiling from ear to ear, she couldn't believe they were all together again. They all kind of went quite and looked at each other and then started giggling again.

 _"You're so emotional."_ Andre said and nudged Tori as she was wiping tears from her face. They all laughed again, it had been years since they'd seen each other would it be awkward? would they still have anything to talk about? Tori started getting nervous again, for the first time in her friendship to everyone she was nervous that it was just false hope to think that they would be able to start off where they left off.

 _"Please take your seats."_ A stage hand motioned to us. They all walked to the stage and Andre, Cat and Robbie sat on the higher chairs and Jade, Beck and Tori took a seat on the couch. _"And we're back in 5...4...3.."_ He mouthed the last two numbers and cued the audience to clap.

 _"Welcome back, I'm Chris Burm and if you're just tuning in we have just engineered the reunion of the decade. We have friends Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shappiro, Beck Oliver, Jade West and of course we're back with Tori Vega,"_ The audience cheered as everyone's names were said. " _Tell me Tori, what does it means to see all these guys again?"_

Tori froze. What would she say, these guys meant everything to her and she didn't want to flubb on national television. _"I.. I uh.."_

 _"I think what's she's trying to say is.."_ Beck grabbed Tori's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. _"That you really surprised us Chris and not in the way we were expecting if you know what I mean."_ Beck made an exploding sound and motioned with his hands, the audience laughed. _"Especially in my case, but I don't know if I speak for everyone when I say thanks for bringing us all back together."_ He finished and ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back.

 _"Tell me guys did Beck always have a way with words? Even when he was in high school?"_ Chris asked.

 _"Oh yeah Beck always had all the girls chasing him around,"_ Robbie said.

 _"Not only girls, guys, parents, teachers, dogs, cats. Everyone loved Beck,"_ Andre Added. _"He didn't even have to try."_

Beck looked and Andre and Robbie and laughed. _"Oh stop it guys, you're making me blush."_

 _"There are two people here that have been seeing each other since you guys all graduated, Robbie? Cat? Do you guys want to add something?"_

Robbie and Cat looked at each other smiled and nodded then at the same time said _"We're engaged!"_ Cat giggled.

Tori, Beck, Jade and Andre all looked back at them in shock. It was a collective what? Congrats and how did it happen?!

 _"Yeah, she finally stopped running away from me and let me take her out on a date and we've been together ever since. I popped the question last month when we were spending our 4th year anniversary in Bora Bora."_

 _"We were on a boat. I looove boats."_ Cat giggled. _"My brother had a boat once but he sank it."_

 _"Nice to see you haven't changed at all Cat."_ Jade said.

The rest of the interview was kind of a blur for Tori, she listened as Jade spoke about her new play coming out on Broadway call Senseless, Beck spoke about the movie coming out next year where he played a single father to a 2 year old boy and the challenges they faces called Now, Robbie spoke about his show with Rex and all the crazy things they encounter, and Cat and Andre both spoke about their new songs coming out this Christmas. Tori was happy that they all got to see each other again but she couldn't shake this question that kept coming up in her mind.

Why hadn't they seen each other in all this time?


	2. Non Date

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update, with school and work it's a full platter. I will try and update every 2 weeks! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 2 - Non Date

They had all wrapped up the show and thanked Chris again for having them all reunited. Jade, Tori and Cat were talking about Cat and Robbie and the Boys, Andre, Beck and Robbie were talking about the same thing but somehow doing it very differently.

Jade and Tori were asking about the ring and how the relationship was going and Beck and Andre were teasing Robbie about how Cat used to run away from him and call him gross and just how far they had grown together.

Tori looked at Jade and Cat they looked the same but so different compared to the girls Tori used to go to school with. Jade had gotten rid of her colored hair and styled it up in a pony tail, something Tori has never seen. She was wearing glasses, little makeup and was wearing an off the should heavy rock band tee, with ripped jeans. Same old Jade, she just looked different, and happy. Definitely happier, than the Jade at Hollywood Arts. Cat on the other hand looked the same just died her hair back to her natural hair color of brown with a bit of blond ombre at the end. She was wearing a cute little black dress that flared out at the hips. A lot different than the mutli colored, animal backpacks style she had.

After they had all exchanged new phone numbers Jade looked at them. _"Guys, it was really nice seeing you again. Yeah even you Tori but I really gotta go."_ Jade said waving good by to everyone. She turned and left with her assistant at her heels jotting down all the notes she was giving him.

Tori yelled back _"Nice seeing you too Jade!"_ Everyone laughed and looked at each other. Tori moved towards Andre and Beck and wrapped her arms around them. _"I don't know about you guys, but I kind of want to see Robbie and Cat kiss_." Tori cocked an eyebrow at them.

 _"Tori that is so childish!"_ Beck said sarcastically.

 _"...But yeah she's right."_ Andre added laughing.

 _"Yep totally."_ Beck said.

Robbie pulled Cat in and kissed her square on the mouth as he dipped her. Cat squealed and when he stood her back up she started giggling and and covering her mouth.

 _"MY mann."_ Beck exclaimed and pulled him in and tapped him on the back. _"Always knew you could do it."_

Tori watched as they all joked around and laughed with each other. She noticed how much Cat and Jade changed but she didn't even think to look at how much the guys changed. Robbie, was dressed in a well fitted dress shirt and dress pants. You could tell he had gained more muscle and started working out since she last saw him and he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore, probably laser eye correction she thought too herself. Beck and Andre were well defined too, they all look more muscular and in great shape. Beck had grown out his hair even more, almost down to his shoulders and was rocking a some stubble. He looked so different, he was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a blazer, a style she never thought someone would be able to pull off, but it is Beck she's talking about now. She smiled a little to herself.

 _"What are you so smiley about?"_ Andre asked her.

She blushed. _"Just remembering all the fun times we used to have together and how much I missed you guys."_

 _"Yeah we did have some pretty great times."_ Andre put his arm around her shoulder.

Robbie and Cat were the next to leave, Tori thought it was really awesome that they had stayed together since graduation. Seeing them leave hand in hand made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

Andre and Beck talked to Tori about plans they had coming up. Andre was going to visit a family in Florida and give them a private concert because their daughter was battling cancer and she was a huge fan of his. Beck was going to start his international tour for the movie Now, coming out next year. When it had come to Tori's turn there was nothing for her to tell really she told them she was taking a break after she finished filming this last music video because she need to find more inspiration, which was her way of lying because she didn't want to admit she couldn't write songs anymore, she had given up about six months ago and didn't know what to do anymore.

Andre left and then it was just Beck and Tori. She still found it hard to look him in the eyes, she used to have a huge crush on him and couldn't do anything about it because of Jade and she thought surely after four years she would be over that high school girl crazed crush. But she still felt her heart leap whenever they locked eyes.

 _"Soo.."_ He said and chuckled.

 _"Yeah.."_ She said.

" _Remember that non date we went on?"_ Beck said looking down at the ground.

" _The one where everyone was saying that we were together and I got food poisoning from what ever that was that we ate_?" She laughed. " _Greeeat time."_

Beck started laughing out loud, which made Tori crack a huge smile. She remembered how much she used to love his laugh. It was like music to her, so calming.

" _How about I make it up to you right now? Can I take you on another non date?"_ Beck looked at her, like really looked at her. He looked into her eyes and she drew in a breath, what was she doing? what was she going to say?

" _I..."_ She mumbled.

" _It's okay if you can't I just figured since we're in the neighborhood and it's just us-"_

" _I would love too_ " She blurted out.

She saw him relax and in a way she did too, she went for it. She didn't know what would happen, maybe they would just continue their friendship as it was or just maybe they could finish what they had almost started 4 years ago.

" _Great. I'll bring you back here when we're done if you're okay leaving your car here."_

" _I took an Uber here, so we don't need to worry about that_."

" _Tori Vega please don't tell me after all these years you still don't have your driver's license_!" He gasped covering his mouth.

She laughed. "I _do have one thank you very much. I just took an Uber from the airport, I went to go visit Trina in New York and I just got back_."

They started walking to the parking lot " _Oh Trina, how is she doing?"_

Tori sighed. " _She's trying to make it on Broadway, and she's dating a New York hockey player... Uhm Stenov Choek or St-"_

" _Your sister is dating Stefanov Choeki_?!" Beck looked at her with complete surprise in his eyes. " _He's the best defensemen in the entire league are you kidding me?"_ He stopped. " _This is mine_."

Tori looked at the car in front of her. " _This is your car? This one_?" Sitting in front of her was a Lamborghini, matte black and beautiful with a convertible top.

" _Yeah, this is it_."

" _It's beautiful_."

" _Yeah she is, got her about 6 months ago, come on get in and I'll show you how awesome she really is."_

Tori and Beck got in the car, he turned it on and revved it, she smiled and they took off. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, wind blowing through her hair and Beck singing along to some song on the radio. She was more relaxed than she had been in a very long time. She looked over at Beck and they locked eyes again. She felt herself blushing and looked away. Beck smirked.

After a while Beck said they were here.

" _Nozu!"_ _Are you serious, it's still here? I haven't been here in ageeees_." She smiled as they got out of the car.

They went inside and were greeted by an older Asian lady but Tori would recognized that face anywhere. " _Mrs. Lee?"_

" _Tori Vega! It's so nice to see you, Beck hi again, do you want your regular table?"_

" _Yes please Mrs. Lee."_

 _"You have a regular table?"_ Tori Asked.

Beck laughed. " _Yeah I come here way too often_."

Tori decided to do a little snooping, " _Oh with your girlfriend_?"

Beck laughed way too hard, like he knew why she was asking. " _No,"_ he looked at her. " _I don't have a girlfriend, actually by myself. Whenever I get a new script offer I come here to read it over. You don't have a place like that, whenever you're writing a song or listening to the final song?"_

She thought about it. " _Actually, I guess so, I have a writing room at my place and then I usually listen to my song for the first time in the car."_

" _In the car, why_?"

" _I just figured if I'm driving and don't like listening to it, other people wont want to listen to it on the radio."_

Beck leaned back on his chair. " _That is genius, Tori."_

" _Thanks I know, why do you read your scripts here_?'

Beck thought for a second. " _I guess because it reminds me of the guy I used to be with no film offers and just a dream, and to follow that dream and not get corrupted by all the fame, fans and fortune_ -"

Just as he finished that sentence, they heard a scream.

Tori hit the ground under the table, fearing the worst from that scream, when she heard a voice say " _Oh my god that's Beck Oliver, Tracy that's Beck Oliver. Beck! Beck! Can I please get your autograph?!"_

Beck wasn't saying anything as she decided to climb up from under the table. She saw Beck in hysterics, laughing out loud at what she was assuming was her. Laughing so hard she saw him wiping tears from his eyes. Tori started laughing too, man what was she thinking climbing under the table that was so embarrassing. She covered her face with her hands as she laughed some more and she finally heard Beck answer the girl.

" _Yeah, of course do you have anything I could sign_?"

" _I don't have paper but I just found a sharpie in my bag.._ " Beck took the sharpie. " _Can you sign my chest? I know you've told fans that you won't do that but just this once pleeeeease?_ " Beck laughed nervously and looked around.

 _"Here,"_ He signed his napkin, " _Take this, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to dinner. It was nice meeting you_.."

" _Rose."_

" _It was nice meeting you Rose, have a great night_." He turned back to Tori who was still mortified. " _What. Was. That_."

" _Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed_." She sighed and looked up at him trying to stifle his laughter. " _I don't know, you hear a scream, you panic_."

" _They don't scream at your concerts like that_?" He asked.

" _Well yah, but it's normal there not here, out in the open_."

They kept talking about his different movies, fans and her different tours and albums. They also talked about their days at Hollywood Arts and he told her that he still goes there every time he's back to see Mr. Sikowitz to help the kids in his class.

" _We should go together, now that you're back from New York, I'm sure Mr. Sikowitz would love to see you."_ Beck said.

 _"Yeah that would be nice_." Tori said trailing off.

" _What is it?"_

 _"Nothing, just thinking_."

 _"About...?"_ Beck questioned her.

 _"I don't want to ask but I'm just really curious."_

 _"You want to know about me and Jade?"_ He guessed.

" _Wow, how did you know?"_

" _When we graduated Jade and I were still together, but now you know that we haven't seen each other in years and you're wondering what happened."_

" _Yeah... if that's cool with you, we do not need to talk about it if you don't want to."_

 _"No, no, it's okay."_ He ran his fingers through his hair. _"We graduated and I wanted to go to acting school in L.A. and she wanted to go to Film slash directing school in New York, we made it work for a while and then I came down to see her to surprise her and all she did was question the people in my class, the contacts in my phone and just yell and be the normal, jealous Jade, but when we got back together in the beginning she told me she would never do that anymore. I couldn't handle it anymore with all the stress from school, work and Jade. I just broke it off."_

 _"Oh wow, I'm sorry."_

 _"Why are you saying sorry you didn't do anything."_ Beck laughed.

 _"I guess it's just a natural response."_

 _"What about you any boyfriends?"_ Beck raised an eyebrow.

Tori laughed " _Uhm about 6 months into recording I met someone and we dated for almost 2 years but .."_

Beck grabbed her hand across the table. " _What, what happened_?"

" _He cheated on me, with one of his fans. I walked in on them. That was almost a year ago I guess_." She trailed off, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.

Beck gave Tori's hand a supportive squeeze and then let go. She stared at her empty hand, wishing it was normal for her to just sit here and hold his hand.

" _I'm sorry to hear that Tori_ ,"

She laughed " _Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything either_." She smiled at him.

Beck generously paid for dinner despite Tori's offers to pay, Tori and Beck walked out of the restaurant and faced each other.

" _So.."_ Beck said.

" _So.."_ Tori repeated.

Beck extended his arms, and wrapped his arms around Tori. " _It was so nice... To see you again_."

She took a deep breath. " _Yeah, it really was_."

They stepped away from each other and Tori looked up, and Beck was looking down at her. He moved a piece of hair away from her face and brought her face up to his

" _BECK OLIVER! BECK OLIVER! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"_

Tori was blinded with flashes from multiple cameras as she was pulled away from Beck, she was covering her face as best she could so no one would notice who she was, but she doubted they would, seeing how they were all pretty much focused on Beck. She moved away from the crowd and looked back Beck was being swarmed by the paparazzi and fans. She wondered why he didn't have a body guard but she figured he wouldn't like that anyways. She stood there for a moment and watched him amongst the crowd. He was so kind signing as many things as he could, taking pictures for different cameras and fans. She took one last look as she debated leaving. She sighed, turned away and sent a text for an Uber, the car picking her up shortly after.


End file.
